1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein is the work of the named inventor in response to a need for a simple, secure and efficient foundation cap to hold a hairpiece for a wearer. Female wearers, and particularly those having fine and little or no natural hair can benefit greatly by this invention.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessory items for persons who wear wigs and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a snug but not tight fitting foundation cap for comfortably and securely holding a wig in place on the wearer's head. An additional accessory item to be worn beneath the essential foundation cap will secure the foundation cap in place for bald or nearly bald wearers. Disregarding hair density, use of one or both accessory items can safely and snugly secure the wearer's wig so that styling can be done on the wig while it is being worn.
The accessory item used by bald or near bald wearers is comprised of two wide elastic band areas integrally housing a pre-rolled filler section which completely encircles the wearer's head. For all other users, a method and apparatus employs first and second rolled sections. Each rolled section is comprised of an absortent material in variable quantity; more filler material in the center of each section and then tapering from center to flattened end. Both rolled sections are used with the wearer's existing hair. One rolled section employs use of a wearer's natural hair in an area of the wearer's natural frontal hairline, slightly toward the crown. The second rolled section is located back of the wearer's head in a desired location between the nape of the neck and top of the ear.